


direct me in the right way

by sweetillusion



Series: gonna kneel down by your side [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Kneeling, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: Joe's already given Rami more than he could ever ask for. There's only one thing Rami desperately wants, but he has no idea how to make it happen or if it's even something Joe would be willing to try.Rami wants someone to watch him and Joe have sex. That someone ends up being Gwil.





	direct me in the right way

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm just writing a series of mazlek dom/sub fics now. This is 9,000 words of pure filth. Sorry?

Rami’s on his knees next to the sofa, eyes closed as he leans his head against Joe’s thigh. He’s naked except for the burgundy collar around his throat. The matching leash is attached to the collar, as it usually is these days, and the end is curled loosely around Joe’s wrist. Joe’s fingers rake through Rami’s curls, making Rami sigh as he nuzzles contentedly against him.

It’s strange how much he’s grown to need this. Rami spends so much time wrapped up in his own head that sometimes he wants someone else to take control, to give him what he needs and remind him that he’s loved and cherished. He likes the security that comes from wearing the collar and leash Joe gave him, likes knowing that he belongs to Joe as much as Joe belongs to him. There’s a freedom in being able to kneel down by Joe’s side, knowing that Joe will take care of him. That Joe’s only doing this because Rami asked for it. Because he needs it.

“Sweetheart, look at me.”

Rami’s so far gone already, his mind hazy as he tries to focus on whatever it is Joe’s saying. Joe pulls on the leash gently, making Rami whimper and tilt his head up to meet Joe’s gaze. Joe smiles at him, his thumb swiping over the curve of Rami’s cheekbone. 

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” he asks, voice soft and fond.

Rami nods, leaning into Joe’s hand. Joe presses a finger against Rami’s lips, eyes darkening with desire with Rami nips at it teasingly.

“Such a good boy,” Joe murmurs. “Looking so nice for me in your collar and leash.”

“Yes,” Rami breathes. He likes being pretty and pliant for Joe, likes the way it makes him feel wanton and dirty, the way it makes Joe pamper him like he’s something precious. Joe may be the one holding the leash and doling out instructions and praise, but all Rami has to do is smile at him and Joe will give him whatever he wants.

Joe tugs on the leash slightly, making Rami sway towards him. “Come up here,” he says, patting his thigh.

Rami scrambles up from his spot next to the sofa on shaky legs. Joe reaches out to steady him, grabbing onto his hip and helping Rami lower himself down onto Joe’s lap. The friction of Joe’s jeans and button up shirt against Rami’s naked skin makes him groan, his cock twitching and leaking precome against his stomach. 

“Soon,” Joe promises, running a hand down Rami’s side. He wraps his arm around Rami’s stomach, pulling on the leash so that it makes Rami lean back against him, his head falling onto Joe’s shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful,” Joe whispers, kissing a line up Rami’s jaw. “So perfect.”

“Please,” Rami begs. His cock is thick and hard, jutting up against his stomach, and all he wants is for Joe to touch him. He gasps when Joe lightly flicks the end of the leash across his chest and then does the same against his cock. Rami arches into the touch, and he hears Joe let out a small laugh at his reaction.

“So needy and eager, aren’t you?” Joe murmurs. He opens the cap to the lube bottle, dribbling some onto his fingers and rubbing them together. Rami whimpers when Joe finally wraps a hand around his cock and strokes him with light, teasing touches. “All for me.”

“Just for you,” Rami says. “I don’t want anyone else.”

He bucks into Joe’s hand, moaning when Joe mouths at Rami’s neck, sucking a mark right above the line of the collar. Rami loves the feeling of the collar around his throat, loves how it looks, the way it makes him feel utterly connected to Joe. Some small part of him wishes he could wear it in public. 

“I bet you’d like someone to watch as I fuck you.” Joe’s voice is low and deep, thick with lust. He sets a lazy pace, his hand moving up and down Rami’s cock slowly. “You want to show off and let everyone see how much I spoil you. Want someone to see how good you look bouncing on my cock like it’s where you belong.”

Rami whines. His eyes flutter shut at the thought, desire curling deep within his stomach. “Yes, I want them to watch you fuck me.”

Joe slips his hand lower, fingers sliding along the swell of Rami’s balls in a way that makes Rami writhe against him, panting and desperate. He’s so hard that it hurts and he doesn’t know how much longer he can go without coming. 

“Do you want that, Rami? To put yourself on display, dressed up all pretty in nothing but your collar and leash? Maybe your panties as well. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want everyone to know what a good boy you are for me.”

“Fuck. Yes,” Rami says, grinding down against Joe’s thigh. It’s something Joe likes to tease him with, this idea of someone watching Rami being fucked, and Rami desperately wants to make it happen. He can picture it all so clearly and the promise of it makes him salivate. “Yes, please. I’ll be so good for you. Make you so proud.”

“You already make me proud,” Joe says. 

He trails his fingers along the underside of Rami’s cock before circling the head, pressing his thumb against the slit. Rami gasps, eyes fluttering open, mouth parted in surprise. He comes, hot and slick against Joe’s hand and his own stomach, Joe’s murmurs of praise ringing in his ears.

Joe kisses him as Rami comes down from his orgasm. Rami’s faintly aware of the mess he’s made, and there’s a trickle of guilt when he realizes that not only is his stomach and chest splattered with come, but that Joe’s jeans are covered in come and lube as well. He can feel Joe’s erection when he shifts from his place on Joe’s lap. Rami starts to reach for the zipper of his jeans, but Joe guides his hands away with a shake of his head.

“I’m alright,” he says, though one look at his disheveled state says otherwise. He draws Rami into a slow, lingering kiss. “Tonight was about taking care of you. Don’t worry about me.”

“I want to,” Rami insists. Their scenes usually end in reciprocal pleasure, but every so often Joe gets stubborn and focuses on making sure Rami is the only one satisfied.

“I know you do, but I’m fine. I can jerk off in the bathroom. I want to finish taking care of you.”

He glides a finger along the edge of the collar, a small smile playing across his lips before he removes both the leash and collar. He places them reverently on the table next to the sofa and his voice is soft when he asks, “You want anything?”

“I want to suck you off,” Rami replies, knowing he sounds like a petulant brat. 

It startles a laugh out of Joe. He pats Rami’s side, half in fondness, half in warning. “I already gave you my answer, now give me yours.”

Rami considers the request. “Water, please. Then, bed. I want to cuddle tonight.”

“Of course,” Joe says warmly.

Joe brushes a kiss along his forehead before he urges Rami off his lap so he can disappear down the hall. He comes back with a silk robe, a washcloth, and a glass of water. Joe tenderly drags the washcloth over Rami’s body, pausing every so often to press a kiss against Rami’s skin. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Joe says, leaning in to kiss Rami softly.

When Joe’s finished cleaning him up, he drapes the silk robe over Rami’s shoulders, helping him fit his arms through the sleeves. The robe is the same burgundy color as the collar, except the hem is trimmed in a soft black lace. When Rami stands, the robe barely covers his backside. It makes him feel decadent and spoiled.

Rami crawls underneath the covers once they’re in the bedroom, fingers bunching in the sheets. He’s pleasantly sore and tired, and he watches as Joe shuts off the lights and undresses, slipping onto the bed behind him. Rami lets out a happy murmur when Joe curls an arm around his waist and places a kiss on the curve of his shoulder.

“You feel okay?” he whispers.

“Perfect,” Rami says sleepily. He scoots back against Joe, taking his hand and locking their fingers together. “You’re so good to me.”

“You deserve it,” Joe says, and there’s a quiet suggestion in his voice that Rami immediately picks up on. It’s something he files away to analyze later. “I’ll give you anything you want.”

“I know,” Rami says, smiling.

He thinks about it over the next couple days. _Anything_. He knows Joe means it. He wouldn’t have said it otherwise.

Joe’s already given Rami more than he could ever ask for, but his words stick in Rami’s mind all the same. There’s only one thing he truly wants, but he has no idea how to make it happen or if it’s even something Joe would be willing to try.

He waits to bring it up, mulling over the idea until he’s absolutely certain it’s something he wants to explore. 

“Can we try something new?” he asks once he’s made up his mind. It’s one of their rare days off from set and they’re both lounging around the apartment doing nothing in particular. Rami thinks it’s as good a time as any to discuss their sex life.

“New?” Joe repeats distractedly. He’s typing something on his computer and Rami can tell he’s not truly focusing on the conversation.

Rami clears his throat. “In our scenes. I want to try something different.”

That gets Joe’s attention. He turns toward Rami, his expression open and curious. “Sure. What’d you have in mind?”

Rami hesitates, shifting nervously. “I want someone to watch us,” he says.

Joe looks at him in surprise. “Really?”

“You keep mentioning it and I want to make it happen,” he explains. Rami fidgets, eyes darting away for a second before returning to Joe. He feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Joe’s quiet for a long moment, studying Rami. Rami hopes that he hasn’t gone too far by even suggesting it. He wonders if Joes dirty talk is merely that: dirty talk and not an actual suggestion. Inviting someone else into their sex life is far different than asking to explore a new kink that’s meant for only the two of them. 

“Just watch?” Joe asks.

Rami stares at him. It’s not the question he was expecting. He ponders the question for a few moments before shrugging. “Maybe? It depends. But for the right person, I wouldn’t mind them being more involved.”

The thought of someone else watching him get fucked is arousing on its own, but that arousal only increases when he thinks of them joining in. 

When he looks over at Joe, his face is screwed up in thought, a hint of concern filtering through. “Are you sure?”

Rami nods. “Yes. I don’t want this to change anything between us. It’ll be for one night only.” He hesitates, before adding, “Only if you’re okay with it, that is.”

“I am,” Joe says slowly.

“But?” Rami asks, when it’s clear Joe’s not going to continue.

“I’d be more comfortable if it was with someone we trusted,” he says. “Someone we knew wouldn’t use this against us or try to sell it to some gossip site. No strangers.”

“Of course,” Rami says. 

Joe shoots him a considering look. “You have any ideas?”

Rami shakes his head.

“Don’t tell me you spent days agonizing over whether to bring this up _without_ considering who would join us,” Joe says, amused. “I figured you’d have a list of possible candidates.”

“You’re the one who keeps bringing it up in the heat of the moment,” Rami sasses back, crossing his arms over his chest. “You mean you don’t have any ideas either?”

Joe laughs. “Yeah, okay, point taken.”

“So we just need to find someone.”

Joe smiles, leaning in to kiss Rami. “It has to be someone we both agree on. I don’t want to do it if either of us are even slightly uncomfortable.”

“Deal,” Rami says. 

It isn’t easy trying to decide who should be the one to join them. They don’t want a stranger, not with the potential of someone leaking this to the media. There are friends and colleagues they know they can’t ask, others they know wouldn’t be interested. They don’t want to choose anyone they’re currently working with on the off chance their reaction is negative and it sours the rest of the shoot.

The biggest problem they’re facing, Rami finds, is that they can’t agree on anyone. Joe suggests people Rami immediately rejects, and likewise, Rami offers up choices that Joe isn’t too excited about. Rami’s beginning to wonder if this entire thing was a mistake.

“There’s no rush,” Joe says. “We’ll agree on someone eventually.”

Rami knows that, but he doesn’t _want_ to wait. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants it to happen as soon as possible. He’s impatient and needy. He gets himself off more than once imagining how it’ll play out and it gets to the point that he almost can’t stop fantasizing about it.

Luckily, Joe comes up with a solution to their problem.

It happens right as filming for _Bohemian Rhapsody_ comes to an end. They’re both mourning the end of the shoot and having to say goodbye to the cast and crew. The press tour isn’t happening for another nine months, but after so much time spent together with the rest of the cast, nine months seems like a lifetime.

“We can meet up with them before that,” Rami says. 

“Sure,” Joe says. He’s peeling the label from his beer bottle, his expression distant.

Rami nudges him. “You okay?”

There’s a pause and then in a voice more hesitant than it’s been in years, Joe asks, “What do you think of Gwil joining us? It’d be a one time thing, just like we talked about.”

Rami doesn’t even have to consider his answer. “Yes,” he breathes out. “Gwil would be perfect.”

Rami lets Joe handle asking Gwil.

He knows Gwil’s nice enough that he wouldn’t hold it against either of them for asking, nor would he ever judge them for what they do in the privacy of their own bedroom. But Rami doesn’t think he can stand seeing the look on Gwil’s face if he does reject the offer. Gwil joining them has been all he can think of since Joe first suggested it.

He wants Gwil to be interested. Wants to know what it feels like to kiss him and to have those hands on his body. Wants to have Joe and Gwil take care of him, to smother him with praise and affection, to give him whatever he needs. 

Rami doesn’t know what he’ll do if Gwil says no. They agree to approach Gwil after the wrap party, and on the day Joe meets up to ask Gwil, Rami hides himself away in their rented London apartment feeling uncharacteristically nervous and embarrassed. He checks his phone obsessively until Joe finally texts him. All he sends is a thumbs up emoji which Rami assumes is a good sign.

He’s waiting by the door when Joe returns. “Well?” he asks, impatiently.

“Well, hello to you too,” Joe says, laughing as he pulls him in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around Rami’s waist, fingers toying with the hem of Rami’s t-shirt. “He said yes.”

“He did?” Rami asks. He’s not even ashamed of the hopeful note in his voice.

“It was a very quick yes. I barely got the words out before he agreed.”

“And he was okay with…. everything?”

Joe kisses the tip of Rami’s nose, smiling when Rami scrunches his face up in annoyance. “I explained what we were looking for and what we wanted to do. He was still very interested.”

Rami lets out a shuddering breath, excitement and arousal sweeping through him. “When?” he asks.

Joe ghosts a finger over Rami’s lips, tapping at them gently. He glides his fingers down Rami’s chin and then even lower so he can trace the column of his throat, lingering in the spot where his collar rests when he wears it. Rami shivers, his stomach twisting in anticipation. 

“Soon,” Joe promises. “It’ll happen soon.”

When the night arrives, Joe helps him get ready. 

He spends an hour rearranging their living room to his liking, moving the end tables and armchairs around until he’s satisfied with their position. Rami watches him lazily from his position curled up on the sofa. He’s already undressed, wearing nothing but his silk robe which hangs half off his shoulders. He leisurely strokes his cock while he watches Joe rearrange furniture, admiring the play of muscles in his arms.

“Enjoying yourself?” Joe asks.

“Absolutely,” Rami says, grinning. He’d offered to help, but Joe had refused. Rami can’t say he minds being relegated to the sidelines, especially not if it means he gets to spend the time leering at Joe.

Joe kneels above him on the sofa and kisses him deeply. “You’re so spoiled. Laying here like a pampered prince and making me do all the hard work.”

“It’s a hard life,” Rami deadpans. He runs a hand up Joe’s arm, squeezing his bicep. “But I appreciate watching you redecorate.”

Joe rolls his eyes. He kisses Rami again and then sits back on his heels. “Glad you enjoyed it,” he says wryly, “but it’s time to move onto other things.”

Other things turn out to be Joe laying Rami across his lap and working a plug into him slowly until Rami is panting and straining against him.

“Stop teasing me,” Rami says, breathless.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Joe asks. He smiles and runs a hand down Rami’s back before lifting him off his lap and helping him stand. He holds out a pair of dark red panties, watching with hungry eyes as Rami slips off the robe and puts the panties on. 

Rami takes his time, luxuriating in the feeling of satin and lace sliding against his skin. He makes a show of rolling them up over his hips, smirking at Joe and eyeing the obvious bulge in his jeans.

“Now who’s the tease?” Joe murmurs. He slips a finger underneath the hem of the panties and uses it to guide Rami back into his lap. Rami goes willingly.

“It’s payback for earlier,” Rami says, kissing him soundly.

“You’re definitely okay with this, right?” Joe asks after, leaning his head against Rami’s shoulder.

Rami brushes a hand through Joe’s hair. “I am. I trust you and I trust Gwil. I want this. I really do.”

Joe sighs and Rami tips his chin up until Joe meets his eyes. “Are you having second thoughts? I don’t want to do this if you’re not okay with it.”

Joe shakes his head. “No second thoughts. I’m just nervous, I guess.”

Rami smiles, kissing the corner of Joe’s mouth. “It’ll be fine,” he says. “We can always stop if it’s too much.”

“That’s supposed to be my line,” Joe protests, but there’s no heat to his voice.

“I’m allowed to take care of you too,” Rami murmurs. 

“I know,” Joe murmurs. When he looks back up Rami is relieved to see all trace of anxiety gone from his face. “You ready to start?” 

His voice is gentle, no judgment to be found in case Rami has changed his mind or wants to wait it out a little longer. Rami loves him for it, loves that Joe is willing to give him this night. That instead of being jealous or upset, his primary concern is making sure Rami is taken care of in every possible way. 

“Yes,” he says, voice steady and sure, “I’m ready.” 

Joe reaches for the collar and puts it on, taking a second to make sure it’s not too tight. Rami’s entire body relaxes once the collar is secure around his throat. Joe plucks at the metal loop in the front, using it to draw Rami into a kiss. Joe cups Rami’s neck, fingering the leather of the collar and brushing the pads of his fingers along the skin of Rami’s throat. He smiles when Rami shudders beneath him and gives in, whining softly. 

“Can you kneel for me?” he asks. His tone is just commanding enough that Rami feels it spark deep within his gut. Rami drops to his knees in an instant.

Rami feels a trickle of warmth pool in his chest once he’s kneeling before Joe. He likes being naked and collared, having to kneel in front of a fully clothed Joe. He likes how just the sight of Rami kneeling for him makes Joe’s eyes dilate with lust.

“Look how good you are for me. We haven’t even started yet and you’re already doing so well.”

Rami preens at the praise. Joe studies him for a moment and then grabs a pillow and slips it underneath Rami’s knees. He circles Rami, touching him on the shoulder when he wants to reposition him. The plug shifts inside him each time Rami so much as moves and he has to restrain the whimper that wants to escape.

Joe touches Rami’s collar, expression proud and fond. Rami leans into his touch. “Thank you for tonight,” he whispers.

“Nothing’s happened yet,” Joe says.

Rami looks up at him and whatever Joe sees in his expression makes his face soften. He runs the back of his hand down Rami’s cheek. “I’d do anything for you. All you have to do is ask.”

Rami places a kiss on Joe’s palm. It’s a strange mixture of feelings coursing through him: all-consuming love and affection for the man in front of him and a tingling of excitement over what’s going to occur tonight. He almost can’t believe it’s finally happening.

His thoughts are interrupted when the soft chime of an incoming text rings out. Joe pulls the phone from the pocket of his jeans and swipes to see the message even though they both know who it is and what it means.

“Gwil’s here,” he announces. “Last chance to back out. You sure you want this?”

“Please,” Rami says, breathless. Just the thought of Gwil being nearby has him worked up. He wants this to start _now_. He shifts on his knees, eyes fluttering shut when he feels the plug jostle inside him. 

“Be patient,” Joe warns. 

“I’m trying,” Rami insists.

Joe huffs out a laugh. “When I leave, I don’t want you moving from this spot. Not even an inch. You’re not allowed to touch yourself either. Understand?”

Rami nods, swallowing. His cock is already half hard as he listens to Joe’s instructions, straining against the fabric of his panties.

“I know you’ll be a good boy,” Joe says, sliding his hands through Rami’s curls, “but I don’t want you causing trouble while I go fetch Gwil.” 

“I would never,” Rami says, coyly looking at Joe from underneath his lashes.

Joe doesn’t look convinced. “You would if you were looking for a punishment.”

Rami holds back a smile. 

“You’re going to kneel here for fifteen minutes before I come back with Gwil. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Rami says. His voice is already low with need. 

“Good boy,” Joe says. He pauses, and with a much more serious tone, says, “Remember, we can stop anytime. It’ll just be Gwil watching us unless you decide you want more. Gwil knows your safeword.”

Rami barely manages a nod. He tries not to imagine Joe and Gwil having a conversation about safewords and kinks, but fails miserably. He has to bite down on his lip to stop himself from touching his cock or clenching around the plug. From the amused look on Joe’s face, he’s fully aware of Rami’s predicament.

Joe goes to leave and then, after a moment of hesitation, pivots and returns to Rami. Rami blinks at him in bemusement.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he says, tipping Rami’s head up so he can place a gentle kiss on Rami’s lips. Rami beams at him, pleased at the compliment. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Rami replies. 

Joe kisses him again, lingering for a moment before he turns and strides off. The door clicks shut behind him, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Rami drifts off as he waits for Joe, trying not to focus on the feeling of the plug nestled in his ass or the smooth play of the lace panties against his skin. About a minute after Joe leaves, Rami spots the leash neatly coiled on the edge of the sofa. Rami sways forward almost on autopilot, wanting to take it in his hands and feel the smooth leather against his skin, but at the last second he remembers Joe’s instructions. _Don’t move._

Joe must have put there on purpose. It’s just enough of a tease to get Rami worked up and just enough of a test to see whether or not he obeys Joe’s command. Rami wants to be good tonight. He doesn’t want to get punished, not in front of Gwil. He wants affection and praise.

So he stays where he is, and tries not to think about what’s coming next. He doesn’t even attempt to rock down against the plug, not even as his cock grows hard and starts leaking precome.

Rami can’t take his eyes off the leash. It’s torture to look at it and know that soon it’ll be attached to his collar. That the end will be looped around Joe’s hand as he fucks him in front of Gwil. And maybe, if Rami is really lucky, Joe will pass it over to Gwil. He almost wishes that Joe had clipped the leash onto his collar and tied it around the leg of the sofa before he left. It would have made it easier to focus while he waited patiently for them to return.

Time seems to crawl by and he becomes more and more impatient with each passing second. He knows why Joe made him wait - it heightens the suspense and anticipation - but Rami thinks he’s waited long enough.

And then finally, _finally_, he hears the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and the low murmur of Joe and Gwil’s voices.

_It’s happening_, he thinks, dizzy with excitement.

Joe comes through the door first, followed closely by Gwil. Rami lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding as soon as he spots Gwil.

Gwil stops short as soon as he enters the room.

“_Oh_,” he gasps, eyes wide. 

Rami looks up at him, suddenly shy and vulnerable. Joe is the only person he’s ever trusted to see him like this. He doesn’t think he could stand it if Gwil suddenly decides this isn’t what he wants. 

But Gwil looks anything but displeased. 

Gwil appears stunned, a blush high on his cheeks and his hands opening and closing at his side like he doesn’t know what to do with them. Joe is smug next to him, eyes darting between Rami and Gwil.

“He looks amazing, doesn’t he?”

“Breathtaking,” Gwil says, unable to take his eyes off Rami. 

“He wanted to get all pretty for you tonight,” Joe says. He strides toward Rami and bends down, turning Rami’s face up to meet his gaze. “Were you good for me while I was gone?”

“Yes,” Rami says. His eyes flicker over to Gwil, who’s watching them with an intensity that sends a bolt of desire right through him. 

“Good boy,” Joe says. 

Rami keeps his eyes on Joe, waiting for his next instruction. Waiting to see what Gwil does. He’s so on edge, ready and waiting for everything to unfold.

“You good?” Joe whispers. “Need anything before we start?”

Rami smiles. “I’m good.”

“Okay,” he says, nodding. As Joe straightens, his expression grows more confident and Rami shivers because he knows what’s coming. He loves seeing Joe in control.

Joe inclines his head at Gwil, who nervously steps further into the room.

“Why don’t you sit down,” Joe suggests. He indicates one of the large, plush armchairs positioned so that it’s diagonal from the sofa. 

Gwil almost stumbles over his feet as he settles himself in the chair, never once taking his eyes off Rami. 

“Can I—” Gwil starts, and then cuts himself off, looking unsure.

“Yes,” Rami says immediately. He doesn’t even know what Gwil was going to ask, but he wants to agree to it anyway. He’ll agree to just about anything right now.

“He didn’t ask a question yet, Rami,” Joe says, tone a mixture of exasperated and amused.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll do it anyway,” Rami says.

It’s flippant enough that it makes Gwil laugh, and the tension Rami didn’t realize had spread across the room breaks. 

“Come here,” Gwil says with a soft smile, seemingly comfortable with the situation now. He looks eager to get his hands on Rami and Rami is not going to deny himself that opportunity.

Rami looks up at Joe, barely waiting for his nod, before he clambers up and practically launches himself on top of Gwil. Gwil kisses him tentatively at first, but Rami manipulates the kiss into something more heated. 

“Look at you,” Gwil murmurs. “You’ve always been gorgeous, but I never thought I’d get to see you like this.”

Rami practically melts at the compliment. “I’m glad you agreed to this,” he says.

“I’m glad I did too,” Gwil says. He brings a shaky hand up to finger Rami’s collar, his expression amazed. Rami tilts into Gwil’s touch, whimpering when Gwil’s other hand slides down to stroke the panties covering the swell of his ass. 

“Does Joe take good care of you, darling?” he asks, his voice as smooth as silk. 

The “darling” makes Rami want to curl up with pleasure. “He does,” Rami says, nodding. He twists around to look at Joe from over his shoulder and sends him a coy look. Joe’s watching them with dark eyes and the bulge in his jeans is unmistakable. “He gives me whatever I want,” he says approvingly.

Gwil smiles. “I believe it.”

He spreads his legs, a wordless invitation, and Rami squirms on top of Gwil’s lap in an effort to try and get as close as possible. Gwil moans into his mouth, his hands pulling him in closer. Rami gasps when it makes the plug press more deeply inside him. He wants to get himself off right here, rutting up against Gwil until he comes all over his clothes and makes an inescapable mess. 

But both Gwil and Joe have different plans. Gwil places his fingers over the front of Rami’s panties, running them over the outline of Rami’s cock. Rami immediately bucks into his touch.

“Joe said you wanted me to watch,” Gwil says. He puts a hand on Rami’s cheek and tips his face up, eyes searching his face. “Are you going to let me?”

“Yes,” Rami says. He’d almost forgotten the reason why Gwil was here in the first place. “Please. I want you to watch.”

Gwil pats him on the hip and says, “Go back to Joe, then. Show me how good you are for him.”

Rami captures Gwil’s lips in one last kiss before he climbs off his lap and moves on shaky feet toward Joe. His cock is hard now, precome smeared all over the inside of the panties.

“Such a needy boy,” Joe says, pulling Rami into his arms. He kisses him deeply, leaving Rami panting when they break apart. He tugs at Rami’s collar, grinning when Rami whines deep in his throat. “Kneel on the sofa for me. I want you to watch Gwil until I’m ready for you. Don’t look away.”

Rami hesitates for a second before he does as asked. As soon as he’s kneeling, Rami realizes that the way Joe’s positioned the armchairs puts Gwil directly in his line of vision. He can hear Joe moving around behind him and he almost turns to look when he hears the soft swish of Joe undressing and then the telltale sign of the leash being picked up. 

Sure enough, when Joe comes around to stand in front of him, he’s twining the leather through his fingers. Rami forces himself to stay still as Joe clips the leash to his collar and then strokes the end of the leash down Rami’s jawline. Rami closes his eyes and soaks in the feel of the collar and leash on his throat and the utter satisfaction of knowing he’s once again connected to Joe. Joe tugs the leash slightly so he can drag Rami close for a kiss.

“Fuck,” he hears Gwil murmur.

“You ready to be a good boy tonight? Want to show off for Gwil?” he asks, knowing it’s exactly what Rami needs to hear. “Are you going to let him see how nice you are for me in your collar and leash? How desperate you are to get fucked in front of an audience?”

Rami nods. He watches Gwil, eyes straying down to his growing erection. There’s a flash of pride that Gwil’s turned on merely from seeing him like this. Rami loves it.

Joe kisses him quickly, smiling before he moves away and kneels on the sofa behind him. “Keep your eyes on Gwil,” he says, fingers playing with the waistband of Rami’s panties. He slips them down Rami’s hips until they fall mid-thigh. He doesn’t remove them, just leaves them pulled down halfway.

“What do you think, Gwil?” Joe asks. “Doesn’t he look all pretty in his panties and collar? I think the color suits him.”

“It does,” Gwil says, voice thick. He smiles. “He should only wear this.”

“That’d be nice,” Joe laughs, leaning forward to place a kiss on the dip of Rami’s lower back. The leash jerks a little as he moves and Rami groans, eyes fluttering shut. “What do you think, Rami? Would you like that? Only ever wearing your collar and leash. Maybe your panties if you’ve been good.”

Rami moans and tries to shuffle back into Joe’s touch. There’s nothing about Joe’s words that are particularly lewd, but the image they conjure fills Rami with indescribable desire. It’s more than enough to have Gwil here watching him get teased and fucked, to see him submitting so easily to Joe, but he loves the idea of an entire room of people watching him. Looking on as Joe gives him instructions and praises him for being good and beautiful and perfect.

Joe tugs the leash again and says, “What do you say? You want me to parade you around on your leash for everyone to see?”

“Fuck yes,” Rami whines. He blinks his eyes open to find Gwil still watching him hungrily.

“You’re a vision,” Gwil says. Rami’s answering expression must be something worth seeing because Gwil smiles. “Joe wasn’t lying when he said you were a good boy for him.”

Joe strokes the leash down the length of Rami’s spine and then flicks it sharply against his ass. Rami gasps and falls forward in surprise.

“Such a precious thing,” he says. He taps the base of the plug in Rami’s ass. “All plugged up so he’s loose and ready to be fucked.”

Rami moans and arches his back, putting his ass on display. “Come on, I’m ready,” he whines, fingers digging into the sofa cushions as Joe slides the plug out and starts lazily fucking him with it.

“Such a mouth on him,” Gwil observes.

“He’s needy and demanding, too,” Joe says. Rami goes to bite out another request for Joe to just get on with it, but his words as swallowed in a cry when Joe slips the plug out and replaces it with his fingers. Joe has two fingers inside him as he pumps them in and out, crooking them just right to make Rami writhe with pleasure. He slips in a third finger and Rami almost comes from that alone. All the while, Joe has the leash looped around his other hand and the length of it lays slack against Rami’s back.

Gwil’s watching with wide eyes, his cheeks flushed. He’s enjoying the show, that much is obvious, and that makes Rami feel absolutely divine. This is what he wanted all along, someone to watch and appreciate, and he’s thriving from the attention. 

“Fuck me,” Rami moans. He drops his head down, making the leash go taut in Joe’s grip and the collar pulls against his throat slightly. The pressure of it makes Rami’s cock twitch where it’s trapped between his chest and the sofa.

“He really is demanding, isn’t he?” Gwil asks. He shifts from his spot in the armchair, widening his legs to accommodate his growing erection. “Maybe you should find a way to keep him quiet.”

“Excellent suggestion,” Joe agrees. He slides his fingers out of Rami, pinching him on the thigh when Rami complains.

Joe kneels behind him, steadying himself with one hand on Rami’s hip as he pushes inside. Rami all but sobs when Joe finally bottoms out, and he delights in the feeling of fullness as he pushes back against Joe, trying to fuck himself on Joe’s cock.

“You’re beautiful together,” Gwil says. His eyes rake over Rami’s body, lingering on the collar around his throat and then over the curve of his ass where Joe’s thrusting into him steadily. “He takes such good care of you, doesn’t he?”

Rami moans and nods, biting down on his lip. His fingers scramble for purchase on the cushions when Joe rocks forward with a particularly harsh thrust. His head drops as Joe continues to increase his pace, hips snapping against him relentlessly.

He starts when Joe pulls on the leash, forcing Rami’s head back up. “Thought I told you to keep looking at Gwil. Let him see how pretty you look when you’re getting fucked.”

Gwil’s watching every move Joe and Rami make, his lips parted and his eyes blown wide. Rami keens, keeping his eyes on Gwil as Joe fucks into him, each thrust sending him closer and closer toward release.

“Such a pretty boy,” Gwil says. “You’re taking a fucking so nicely.”

Gwil’s a far cry away from how timid he was earlier in the evening, and he’s settled into the dirty talk and voyeurism like it’s second nature. Rami’s unbelievably happy that Gwil accepted their invitation. This is everything he ever wanted.

“The prettiest,” Joe agrees. “Even when he’s being a demanding little shit, he’s still the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m only demanding when you’re not giving me what I want,” Rami says, struggling to get the words out.

He hears Joe laugh. “Don’t make me punish you,” he teases.

The temptation flits through him briefly, but then he looks at Gwil and decides against it. He wants to show Gwil how good he is, wants to maybe convince Joe to let him pleasure Gwil. Gwil’s pants are tented with his erection and Rami bites down on his lip as he stares at it, wanting nothing more than to crawl over and take Gwil into his mouth.

“I want—” he attempts to say, but he’s cut off by another rough thrust and the feel of Joe tracing the leash’s handle across his balls.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Joe murmurs. 

“Gwil,” he says, broken and pleading, “I want Gwil.”

Joe pauses, stroking a gentle hand along his side. “You sure?” 

Rami nods. “_Please_.”

Joe slips out of Rami, causing him to whimper at the loss. He sits back on his feet, curling an arm around Rami’s waist and hefting him back to rest on his lap. The leash is tight in his grip and he uses it to tilt Rami’s head to the side in a way that Rami knows shows off the collar.

“What do you say, Gwil? Want this one to come over there?” He runs his hand down Rami’s chest and over his pecs, flicking the leash against his nipples. Rami jolts, falling back against Joe’s chest. His cock bobs against his stomach. “Look at how desperate he is for you.”

After a long moment, Gwil nods. “Yeah, okay.”

“You heard him,” Joe whispers into his ear.

Rami tries to be graceful as he slips off Joe’s lap and kicks off the panties that have by now fallen down to hang off his ankles. He considers walking the short distance toward Gwil but then decides that Joe deserves some consolation for giving him up so willingly. So he gets down on his hands and knees and crawls toward Gwil, the leash hanging down over his back. He shoots Joe a flirtatious look from over his shoulder, amused when he sees Joe’s eyes staring at the sway of his ass.

When he reaches Gwil, he sits back on his knees and looks at him from beneath his lashes. Gwil looks at him like he’s a dream. 

“How are you real?” he wonders. He reaches down to thumb at Rami’s mouth. “You sure you want to do this?”

“I want to taste your cock,” Rami replies. It’s blunt and impatient, and it makes Gwil suck in a surprised breath. He hears Joe cackling with laughter somewhere behind him.

Rami doesn’t want to wait any longer so he reaches out to unbutton Gwil’s pants. Gwil lifts his hips to help Rami shimmy his pants and underwear over his hips. Rami carefully pulls his clothing completely off and then tosses it aside. He looks up expectantly at Gwil.

“Your shirt, too,” he says. When Gwil blinks down at him, Rami elaborates, “Take off your shirt, please. I want to see you.”

Gwil strips off his shirt quickly, blushing when Rami lets out a pleased murmur. Rami braces his hands on Gwil’s legs, spreading them wide so he can get to his cock. “Can I?” he asks, just to be sure.

Gwil nods, carding a hand through Rami’s hair and then moving down so he can cup his face. “Of course. Since you’re so eager for it.”

Rami licks down the length of Gwil’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head. Gwil shudders beneath him, and Rami can tell he’s trying desperately not to buck up into his mouth. Gwil restrains himself at first, as if unsure of how far he can push Rami, but then he quickly throws that aside as he fucks Rami’s mouth harder and deeper. Rami chokes on his cock, lapping and sucking at it desperately.

“Fuck,” Gwil says, his voice low and hoarse. “Rami, please.”

Something warm rushes through Rami at the sound of Gwil saying his name. He presses his tongue against the slit of Gwil’s cock, and takes him deeper him deeper every single time he bobs his head. Gwil buries his hands in Rami’s hair, yanking at the curls each time Rami swipes his tongue along the underside of his cock.

“Your mouth is obscene,” he states. “So good and perfect.”

Rami wants to sob at the praise. He’s about to pull off to ask Gwil to continue praising him when he feels Joe come up behind him and pick up the leash still hanging down his back. Without a word, Joe runs a finger around the rim of Rami’s hole, still wet and loose.

“I think you deserve to be filled from both ends. Someone as needy and desperate as you surely wants that,” he says, calm as anything, though there’s a hint of promise in his voice.

Rami moans, loud and throaty. He thought he lucked out by having Gwil watch them, but getting to have Joe fucking him while he sucks off Gwil is more than he ever could have imaged. He’s truly, unbelievably lucky, he thinks.

Joe lines up his cock with Rami’s hole and slips in as if he never left. Rami clenches around him, inadvertently pushing himself forward further onto Gwil’s cock. His eyes water as he feels Gwil’s cock hit the back of his throat. Gwil grunts, the muscles in his stomach straining as he tips his head back against the chair.

Rami does his best to match every snap of Joe’s hips with every bob of his head as he continues to suck on Gwil’s cock. He works to set up a good rhythm, and he’s never felt fuller and greedier than he does now with a cock in his ass and mouth to keep him busy.

Gwil keeps running his hands over every part of Rami he can reach, stroking his face and his collar. He presses his hand against the hollow of Rami’s cheek as if he’s trying to feel his own cock within Rami’s mouth. 

“Does it feel good?” Gwil breathes out, straining to keep his voice steady. “Joe holding your leash as he fucks you? The feel of me in your mouth?”

Rami wants to reply, wants to tell him that he’s never felt so used and filthy, that he loves being filled from both ends and that he’d willingly spend hours just like this. His brain is hazy with pleasure, his cock rock hard from overstimulation. Joe’s cock pounds into him with wild abandon, his pace brutal, all the while murmuring an endless stream of praise that makes Rami feel blissed out. Gwil’s cock is heavy and warm in his mouth and he gags on it whenever Joe’s thrusts send him jolting forward, tears leaking at the corner of his eyes as he eagerly and sloppily sucks and licks.

“You’re made for this,” Joe says, voice guttural and wrecked. Rami hums, the only agreement he can manage with his mouth stuffed full. “Perfect and willing. Such a good boy.”

“Yes, he is,” Gwil chokes out, the muscles in his thighs twitching and signalling that he’s close.

“Maybe next time we’ll take a video. He can see how pretty he looks being fucked from both ends,” Joe pants.

Rami whines, high and needy. He’s so hard and he knows he’s nearing his orgasm, can tell by the way his legs start to shake and the way his vision gets spotty. He thinks about how he must look right now, collared and leashed and eagerly taking whatever Gwil and Joe give him.

Gwil comes first, making desperate sounds as he spills down Rami’s willing throat. Rami swallows everything, sucking gently at Gwil’s cock before he lets it slip from his mouth. Behind him, Joe tightens his grip on the leash pulling it so that Rami arches back, his neck on display. Joe’s other hand digs into the skin of his hip, fingernails leaving imprints that will surely last for days. Rami begs him to come, words slurred and almost incoherent.

“Come on, please, Joe. Wanna come,” he pleads, trying so hard to reach that edge. He hasn’t touched his cock once and he needs _something_. He claws at the carpet beneath them, at the fabric of the chair, at Gwil’s legs in front of him. “_Please_. I’ve been so good for you tonight. Let me come.”

“Go ahead,” Joe says.

Rami wails as he wraps a hand around his cock. He barely gets his hand around it before he’s coming, spurting over his hand and his chest. He’s never come so quickly in his life.

Joe follows soon after, Rami’s name on his lips as he releases inside of him. Rami whimpers as he feels the pulse of Joe’s orgasm and he slumps forward to rest against Gwil’s knees. Gwil lazily pets his hair, whispering quiet words of encouragement as he soothes Rami through the aftermath of his orgasm.

Rami’s throat and jaw aches, his lips feel swollen, and his skin feels sticky with sweat, lube, and come. There’s a trail of come on his lips and he feels some of it trickling from his ass and down his thighs once Joe pulls out. Rami pants, chest heaving, and he’s vaguely aware of Joe unclipping the leash and taking off his collar. Rami whines when he feels it removed, but Joe shushes him.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever experienced,” Gwil says, breaking the silence.

Rami laughs and nuzzles against Gwil’s leg. “Me too,” he agrees.

“Thank you for letting me be part of this,” he says, running his knuckles down Rami’s cheek.

Rami places a kiss on his thigh with a smile. “Thank you for being here. For understanding.”

“I’m glad everyone had a good time,” Joe says. He brushes his fingers across Rami’s sweat slicked back. “But you need a shower.”

“Don’t want to move,” Rami insists.

“I know, sweetheart, but you need to. Have to make sure I take care of you,” Joe says gently.

Rami rolls his head up to look at Joe. Joe’s smiling softly at him. “You already have,” Rami says.

Joe shakes his head. “Nope, not finished yet. You know that.” He extends a hand to Rami and pulls him to his feet. Rami stumbles a little and Joe wraps an arm around him to keep him upright. “There’s a guest shower down the hall,” Joe tells Gwil. 

“Come find us when you’re done. Don’t think you can just sneak off,” Rami warns. 

“I promise I won’t leave,” Gwil says.

Satisfied, Rami leans down to kiss Gwil, keeping it sweet and slow until Joe drags him off to the bathroom.

Rami lets Joe wash him, relaxing against his chest as Joe goes through the motion of shampooing and rinsing his hair. He feels boneless and pleasantly sore, and he fears he’d be at risk of falling asleep on his feet if Joe wasn’t here.

Joe wraps him in a fluffy towel after he shuts off the shower, gently patting him dry.

“I’m capable of doing this myself, you know,” Rami says.

“I know,” Joe says, “but I like pampering you.”

Rami’s in no position to argue so he lets Joe continue, though he draws the line at Joe trying to towel off his hair. Joe smirks as he plucks the silk robe from the back of the bathroom door, slipping it over Rami’s shoulders. Rami has no idea when he had time to spirit it away from the living room and down to the bathroom. Joe wraps a towel around his waist, and Rami eyes the droplets of water running down his pecs and abs.

“You think Gwil’s made his escape?” he asks.

Joe frowns. “I hope not.”

“Me too,” Rami says. Before they go off in search of Gwil, Rami leans in to kiss Joe, soft and and warm and intimate. He pours all of his gratitude into the kiss. “Thank you for tonight, Joey.”

Joe blushes, ducking his head. “I told you, anything you want.”

“I know, but thank you all the same.”

Joe tangles their fingers together as they leave the bathroom and go down the hall. The shower in the guest bathroom is still running, so they head for the bedroom. Rami shrugs off the robe and lets it pool on the floor behind him as he settles himself on the bed. He frowns when he sees Joe heading back out the door.

He’s already under the covers when Joe comes back. “Wanted to let Gwil know where we were.”

“Okay. Now get over here and cuddle me,” Rami demands.

“As if I’d ever say no to that,” Joe jokes.

He takes off the towel and tosses it toward the hamper in the far corner of the room, shuffling onto the bed. He takes Rami into his arms and Rami tucks his head under Joe’s chin, sighing in contentment. He’s drifting in and out of sleep when he feels Joe shift and say, “Hey, Gwil.”

Rami cracks open an eye to see Gwil lingering in the doorway. He’s changed back into the clothes he was wearing when he arrived. Rami feels disappointed at seeing him dressed again.

“I just, uh, wanted to thank you for tonight before I left,” Gwil rambles. He’s blushing again and he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Don’t be stupid,” Rami says. “Get over here.”

Gwil stays where he is and looks at them uncertainly. Rami knows how they must appear. He’s clinging to Joe, warm and happy and sated, so full of love and affection. But he doesn’t want tonight to end yet. Gwil deserves his share of aftercare and cuddling too.

Gwil inches his way toward the bed and once he’s close enough, Joe wraps his hand around Gwil’s wrist. “Stay,” he says.

“I’m not sure—”

“We just had a threesome, Gwil,” Rami says impatiently. “Surely you can deal with some cuddling.”

Gwil looks startled, but then his face breaks out into a resigned smile. “If that’s what you both want?” he asks.

“Your cuddles are the best, of course we want it,” Joe scoffs.

“Please,” Rami says, pitching his voice so it’s just needy enough that Gwil relents.

It works. Gwil toes off his shoes and starts to undress, shaking his head in amusement. “I guess I can’t say no to that,” he says.

Rami happily makes Joe push over to the other side of the bed so they can make room for Gwil. As soon as Gwil situates himself on the bed, Rami curls up against his side and rests his head against Gwil’s chest. Joe sidles up behind him, draping an arm across Rami’s waist. His fingers reach far enough to brush against Gwil’s hip.

“Everything good?” Joe checks, tone serious and prodding but still gentle.

Gwil nods. He links his fingers with Joe’s hand and squeezes, pressing a soft kiss into Rami’s hair. 

Rami smiles and snuggles between them, trying to think of the last time he felt so happy. “Everything’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shocked and appalled that this is the first Gwil/Joe/Rami fic in fandom. I guess that just means I'm going to have to write another one so this fic isn't all by itself.


End file.
